Brothers, Three
by arcanioque
Summary: Even Oishi was not blind to a shift in team dynamics among the Regulars. A certain threesome had been formed as of late. [ eijimomoryo friendship ]


Brothers, Three 

Even Oishi was not blind to a shift in team dynamics among the Regulars. A certain threesome had been formed as of late. [ eijimomoryo friendship

Just an idea that came to my head that wouldn't go away when I was watching the series. Fic partially (as in, really really just partially, or quarterly) through the eyes of Oishi. Yeah, I decided to victimise him.

Was watching Episode #112, and I ABSOLUTELY couldn't stop fangirling over the fact that eijimomoryo had so many threesome moments together as friends! It was so distinctly obvious they had gotten closer during the arcs leading up to the Vs. Rikkaidai episodes, and what finally really got to me was watching Momoshiro's match vs. Hyotei's Gakuto, and the noticeable fact I absolutely couldn't miss out was that only Eiji and Echizen were present outside the tennis court watching and supporting him. If I'm not wrong, Eiji shouted and cheered for Momo, calling him "his brother", and Echizen had the funny look in his eyes that went, "since when was Momo-sempai your brother?" – and WHAM! BANG! The idea hit and sat and stuck and wouldn't go away until I wrote this down…

So there you go. Eijimomoryo friendship and the shameless fluff that it offers! XD

-

Like the rest of the Seigaku regulars on the team, Oishi was not blind to a shift in team dynamics of late. It did not take an insensitive man to even realize that a certain threesome had been formed among them, said three going by the name of Eiji, Momoshiro, and strangely or not, Echizen. Somehow, one way or another, it was no longer a strange sight to see Eiji's hand on Momoshiro's shoulder on days after tennis practices, both enthusiastically chasing each other to the local burger shop, and including Echizen into the entire picture by dragging him (he didn't exactly have a choice) along with them.

Oishi was sure Echizen's protests were not exactly protests. It seemed like even the first year didn't mind so much tolerating his two sempais' hyperactiveness, loud mouths and mischievious ways more than he liked them treating him to his favorite burger and, of course, Ponta.

So it was not supposed to be a strange sight anymore for Oishi to see the three of them sticking close to each other – Momoshiro with his arm hanging around Echizen's neck, Eiji's hand on Momoshiro's shoulder, and another resting on Echizen's hair. Echizen was quietly sipping on his Ponta, eyes closed, ignoring his sempais' gestures and antics. Momoshiro and Eiji were arguing (like they had done this each and every day) who was going to treat for lunch and subsequent dinner at the burger shop.

Oishi could not help smiling. They were _this _close.

He carefully kept his distance from the threesome, taking a few steps back. Oishi knew when he was intruding, and the last thing he wanted was to feel like an outsider. But his ears pricked, and his eyes widened when he could not help overhearing the conversation.

"Oi, Ochibi!! What do you say, what do you say? Be my otouto-chan, nyaaa!"

"…Yadda."

"OCHIBI!!"

"Kikumaru-sempai, what about me, what about me?"

"But I don't want you as my otouto, nyaa, Momo!"

"Nani? Why not?"

"Because Ochibi's cuter, nyaa."

"Mada mada dane, Momo-sempai." Echizen held out his trademark V for victory sign. Momoshiro smacked him around the head. Echizen adjusted his tilted cap and sat it back neatly on his head.

"Echizen, you're so rude."

"Only to you, Momo-sempai."

Eiji glomped his Ochibi. "Yatta! Ochibi is my otouto!"

"Eh?" Echizen widened his eyes. "When did I say that, Kikumaru-sempai!"

Eiji's response was a tighter glomp on his Ochibi – the one and only. Echizen nearly suffocated.

"Ooooi, Kikumaru-sempai! I want to be your otouto, too! Mouuu."

"Only Echizen can be my otouto, nyaa." Eiji patted Echizen goodheartedly on the back, giving Momoshiro a twist sign for victory. At Momoshiro's sudden downturned frown, Eiji then placed his hands on his hips and glomped his second-year kouhai. "Mou, joke desu, joke!" Thus said, Eiji pulled both of the younger years into his glomp, "We can be one big family, nyaa!"

"YOSHA!" Momoshiro pumped his fist into the air. "Seigaku Brothers Three!"

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji bounced up and down on his feet.

Echizen grunted and said something along the lines of "who wants to be Momo-sempai's little brother…" Then again, that wouldn't explain the strange tilt of a smile hinted at the corner of his lips as Echizen promptly covered it with the edge of his Ponta can drink. Stupid sempais who self-proclaimed themselves to be his big brother figures. They were annoying, stupid and mada mada dane.

The threesome strode away into the distance, as Eiji proudly now called his two kouhais, "otouto-chan!!!" and Momoshiro slinging a brotherly arm around his sempai, grinning from ear to ear, reciprocating Eiji's words by going, "Kikumaru-nii-chan!"

"Nyaa, Ochibi, call me Kikumaru-nii-chan like good Momo-otouto here!"

Echizen only grunted. "Yadda."

"Oiii, Ochibi! I won't treat you sushi anymore, nyaa!"

"N-Nani—" Echizen frowned, seemed to hestitate for a while, then muttered something under his breath. Eiji grinned and leant forward, his ears pricked. He placed a hand to his ear as an exaggerated move.

"Nani, nani, what did Ochibi say?"

"…Kikumaru-nii-chan." Echizen mumbled.

"YA-HOI!!!" Eiji leapt four feet into the air with his tennis racket, accidentally bumping the hilt against Echizen's cap, which flew and landed onto the ground.

"What about me, Echizen!" Momoshiro whacked Echizen in the head again.

"Baka Momo-sempai!" Echizen flashed a clenched fist, balled into the air. He bent down to pick his cap, sat it back in place, crossed his arms, closed his eyes and frowned.

"Echizen, no more burgers—" Momoshiro was cut mid-way in his threat as Echizen actually quite nearly shouted in Momoshiro's face.

"Baka Momo-nii-chan!"

"YOSHA!" Momoshiro cheered. Eiji followed suit with a "Ya-hoi, I'm a nii-chan now!", drapped his arms around his newly acquired two brothers, and tugged them off happily, bouncing all the way to the nearest local burger shop. "We'll tell the team tomorrow about us, nyaa! Now we've got to celebrate our, uh—"

"Brotherhood?" Momoshiro offered.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji flashed a toothy smile. "Ochibi-otouto's treating, nyaa!"

"Naze!" Echizen's eyebrow twitched.

"Because we say so." Momoshiro broke into a guffawing laugh. At Eiji's subsequent threat of "last one reaching the burger shop drinks Inui's juice tomorrow at tennis practice", all three of them broke into sprints with tennis bags bouncing behind their backs. Echizen realized he was two steps behind his sempais, certainly at a disadvantage. Cursing his stupid 'nii-sans' whom he had never genuinely acknowledged (they had self-proclaimed their own titles associating themselves to Echizen with blood ties), he tossed Ponta drink into the dustbin, tied his shoelaces, and took off in a flash.

"Mada mada dane, _Kikumaru-nii-san, Momo-nii-san._" Echizen smirked, and sprinted past his said big brother figures.

"Oi, Echizen!!"

"Ochibi-otouto, matte yo, nyaa!"

…Leaving a stunned Oishi far behind, who only registered what had truly happened a full three minutes later, with a shake of the head and an unmistakable smile on his face that seemed more contented and happy than exasperated, not a norm for the usually mother hen personality in him.

But then again, one definitely would not, and could not, look at that brotherly threesome among the team, and not smile and laugh, anyway.

**Owari **

a/n:

…and thus the Seigaku Brothers Three was born!

Ya hoi!

Reviews are appreciated like Eiji, Momo and Echizen plushies falling from the sky into my arms. XD


End file.
